madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter fifteen
Chapter fifteen of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The next day they were getting ready to go, Miyuki noticed Obi-wan looked deep in thought and went over to him, "hey are you okay Obi-wan? you look like you have a lot on your mind" she asked, "I was just thinking about the mission, whether we're doing the right thing by handing the man-eaters over to the governments, I hope it's all worth it in the end, we could finally live happily here, just like we dreamed about" Obi-wan explained hugging her, "alright, lets get ready to role, come on" Skipper orders and they all headed off coming to a building by their jet, "this is the work building, and this is where the man-eaters are currently held" Kowalski explains, then they see some humans come forth with one saying "some friends of yours are waiting for you, fallow us", so they went inside and are greeted by a familiar voice "it's so good to see you again penguins", this voice revealed itself to be none other than agent Classified, behind him were Short Fuse, Corporal and Eva, "I see you do know each other" the same secretary comments, then the man-eaters were escorted in, Kesagake was carrying Azaria in his arms, "what? you brought reinforcements? a settle way of saying you don't trust us" Thak growled, "not at all, how is Azaria doing?" Private asks, Kesagake lowered her down while she was groaning, "she seems to be getting worse, we're not sure how much longer she can hold out, she may not be able to attend the trail" Ghetsis guesses, Ike came over and examines her, "there's no way she can face the court in this condition, she needs medical attention right away" he states, "we'll take him to our base then, I'll try to help her with my own knowledge on medics" Eva offered, "these humans have already tried everything" Ike remarks, "at the North Wind academy I studied a lot of powerful remedies, there's some I want to try that might work" Eva explains, "it's time we offered the leaders of humanity the sign of our surrender, the circle" Thak reminds, "then you're gonna need this Thak" Elvis agrees and hands it over, "Penguins of Madagascar do you remember what Ann said? someone will fall and only the third gift will be able to save that creature from death" the headmistress reminds, the Animal Militia nod and Corporal was carrying Azaria for treatment, "the black dust" Rico says, "the most feared dragon dust is also the greatest dragon dust of all but only one of you will be able to use it and only once" the secretary explains, "thank you so much for all your help miss" Blik bowed, and the New Yorkers and remaining Circle of Maneaters were off, "lets go guys" Eva orders to her team and they head to their jet, "I wish I could help them on their way or reshape their destiny, but as a secretary their is nothing I can do" the headmistress laments. The New Yorkers took the man-eaters back to saint Helena island to be judged by the revenge-seekers, "welcome to saint Helena island" Kicker announces, "this is my kind of place" Julien compliments, "the revenge-seeker's headquarters is right over there but to reach it we need to locate it" Faragonda explains, "Private you are connected to them, see if you can pinpoint them, that's the key" Kowalski instructs and Private lets his senses guide him, and with great intensity manages to summon them out, it works but what looked like flying birds were heading toward them, "watch out" Marlene hollers and they all brace themselves, most of the birds tackled the man-eaters, "get off me" Gustave roared, "okay if you wanna fight..." Maurice growled but Private had a better idea as he halted Maurice: he put on his old quantum hyper cute, it somehow didn't make the birds pass out from awe but it did at least ease their hostility, "that's enough, I order you to keep back" Private calls and it worked, the birds all headed to a group of creatures, one of which was Gallandro, "uh oh" Mort whispered, "I guess they can't argue with the cutie penguin, please forgive our bird fighters but they know the man-eaters" Gallandro explains, "and unlike some of us, they're incapable of forgiveness, once an enemy always an enemy, lets get going now, our leader is waiting for you" he finished, unknown to any of them (including Harry) Thak grinned evilly. At NW headquarters Azaria was still convulsing, "the circle, the circle, as tasty as meat, as creepy as man-eaters the circle is the door to the man-eater's tastes" she chanted subconsciously while Corporal and Classified were holding her down, "the humans tried to treat her without knowing what the illness was" Eva guessed and brought an antibiotic and injected it into the dingo, but it seems to have backfired, Azaria was beginning to growl and howl in a beastly way enough to frighten them, "the mutation seems to be coming more frequently, it certainly wasn't an animal's venom that brought her to this state, her energy levels are off the charts, Azaria can't control her feralness anymore, I think I got an idea" Eva says suddenly, "you think you guys can handle her for five minutes?" she asks, "five minutes?!" Corporal exclaims. Back with the New Yorkers they were heading up the mountain, "do you recognize this place? a palace that you turned into a prison for humans" Gallandro insults the man-eaters who laugh evilly in reminiscence, "how could you all forget? trapping us here and removing each of us from our homes and love ones one by one" Gallandro added, earning some growls of agreement from his fellows, "but hope does payoff, slowly but it does payoff, it may have taken decades but we're free now and stronger than ever thanks to the Penguins of Madagascar, we are finally free" a human male said, and the New Yorkers recognized him as their leader, "mister, we have brought you the circle of man-eaters, they have come here willingly for their judgment" Sheen describes, "sir I want you to know that we are deeply sorry for what we've done" Thak apologizes, "soon the ceremony of truth will tell if you are sincere, it will be your heart not your words that will reveal the truth" the man states, "here this ring is our signature man-eater's circle" Thak presents, "you will give it to me at the ceremony, until then..." the man started and had another man with a box come over, which Thak placed the ring in, "...it will be kept in this chest, there" he finishes, "escort them to the lower hall and keep an eye on them" Gallandro requests and some animals take the man-eaters away, "for decades now this has been the home of many, an enchanting place for all life, but the man-eaters destroyed it, it was a happy place" the man describes, "and it will be again sir, I'm glad you decided to stop seeking revenge against the man-eaters, even though they deserve it" Harry remarks, "my hope is that Gallandro will also be able to give up his thirst for vengeance" the leader returned, "carrying around all that hatred in your heart is a terrible way to live" Private comments, "you are wise Private, and that is why you represent a new beginning for us, a new hope, we embrace you with open arms, this place is your home now" the man offers, "I really appreciate your offer but my heart will always be with my brothers and friends here back in New York" Private explains, "do you have any relatives? maybe a picture with you?" the man asks, Rico coughed up a photo of Nigel for Private, "here, this my uncle Nigel, he lives in England and works as an agent" Private describes, "your uncle-" the man began, "sir" Gallandro called interrupting their chat, "all is ready for the proceedings" he finishes, "let us begin then, judgment day has finally arrived" the leader declares and walks with Gallandro. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter sixteen Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil Category:Fandom